My Perverted Husband
by LovelessMe
Summary: Sasuke had been kicked out.In order for him to return home,he need to marry within 3 months.However,life is unpredictable as he stumbled upon a cute blond to pretend as his husband.What will he do to earn the blond after he realize he love him? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did…let say things will go differently.

Warning: nothing much…except that it's yaoi. Oh! And there might be grammar, tense error. Pardon me, kay? I need a beta reader if you guys don't want to get confused by my errors and mistakes. Oh! And it'll be a bit OOC on Sasuke's side. But it'll be explain later on.

My Perverted Husband

Chapter 1: First Meeting with a Slap!

"Damn it! Where the hell are my keys?" Sasuke grumbled out loud. He's been searching for his keys for the past few minutes, through the mess of his apartment.

"It's in the kitchen, under the dining table, Sasuke." A cold voice said.

Sasuke turned around to look at the owner of the voice, his eyebrow twitch in irritation. "How the hell did it get there?" Sasuke paused. "What are you doing here, Itachi?"

Itachi shrugged, uncaring to what happen to his little brother's keys. He smirked, loving the sight of his little brother's 'mood swings', as he called it. "I'm visiting you, of course." He follow Sasuke to the kitchen, watching as his otouto bend down and crawl underneath the table, looking for his keys.

"There you are my precious keys!" Sasuke picked up his keys from under the dining table, true to his brother's word that it was there, laying innocently. "You must have reasons for visiting me at such hour, Itachi. What is it this time?" he asked. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Itachi chuckled, his otouto is so cute. "You know that father is furious that you were choosing a guy as your future husband right? And that you're gay?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, 'This again?' He thought. "Yes. What about it? Is it not enough of him for kicking me out of the house?" Sasuke growled.

Itachi shook his head 'no', it's not enough. "Father said that he will let you come back home if you were able to find someone, a guy, to be your husband within three months. And after three months, you will be allowed to go back home."

Knowing that Sasuke was dying to get back home to see his worried mother, Itachi knew the answer to their father's order.

"Fine, I accept it." Sasuke said, "But only if he is able to keep his promise that I will come back home. I'm doing it for mother's sake." With that he turned on his heel and go out of his apartment, not caring if his brother is still in there and that he might not locked the door after he leave.

"It's not that hard to find someone to like me, much less love me. But I don't want to married yet and I don't want to marry my one of many fans." Sasuke grumbled, opening his car door and got into the driver's seat, started the ignition and speeded down the street.

"Damn my father. How come he gets to agree that Itachi is gay and I'm not?" Sasuke pondered, confused by his father's rejection on his sexual orientation.

**Flashback**

"Dear, let's hear him out first. You can't just kick him out like that." His mother, Mikoto plead her husband Fugaku as he was glaring at his youngest son.

"I don't need to hear anything from him! How could he do this to us? One gay son is enough in this family. I don't want our other son to be gay too." He growled.

Itachi flinched a little at his father's statement. True that his father didn't care if he's gay or not but… Sasuke is still young. He didn't understand anything much yet. Maybe that's why his father is angry. Kicking out his baby brother is too much for him to handle, especially his mother.

Sasuke was just sitting there like a stone, not moving an inch from his seat as he hears his father's rambling about heirs and the continuation of their family and the company. He just sat there, his face blank, void of emotion.

"I want you to get out of this house and don't come back until you realize your mistake on your decision! Now, pack your things up and get out!" Fugaku roared.

Mikoto was crying, clutching her husband's sleeve, pleading him to not kicking out their youngest son. But Fugaku was seething with rage, not caring of his wife pleading cries.

Sasuke get up from his seat, climb up the big stairs and going to his room. Itachi watch his baby brother with sad and pleading eyes but Sasuke just keep his eyes on the ground, not wanting to meet anyone's gaze.

Itachi went after Sasuke, going in to his room without knocking. He was just about to say something but stopped when he saw Sasuke was crying silently at the end of his bed. All anger dried out from his system.

"Sasuke" he whispered, afraid that if he talk normally, Sasuke will break. He took a seat near his baby brother, hugging him from the side. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I'm here. I'll help you find an apartment not far from our home so you can watch mother every morning, alright?" But there was no response from Sasuke.

He pushed himself away and stared at Sasuke's face. His face was blank but his eyes were red and puffy. "I-…"

"It's ok, aniki. Thank you." Sasuke turn and look at his brother and smiled a little, though it was forced. "Take care of mother while I'm away. I'll be fine and…" Sasuke take a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "…and take care of father too. It is best if we let him cools down before I'll be able meeting him again."

Sasuke rose from his bed and take his travel bag. All his clothes and important things are already in his bag packed. He took his car keys and look at his brother. "I'll be going. Say it to mother for me…and tell her that I love her and not too worried about me"

With that, Sasuke left his big mansion.

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke watched as people walking and passing his car like wind. He continued watching with bored gaze. He didn't realize that he had parked his car in front of a café, just across the Konoha mall. He sighed and switch of the engine, getting out of his car and wear his black sunglass. He locked his car and walk towards the café, inspecting it.

This is his first time going out to the city alone. Mostly there'll be at least someone, a butler or his brother, will accompany him. Sasuke put on his hood on, not caring of the people's stares at him with curiosity and awed.

He walked towards the café and opens the door; a sound of jingle of a bell can be heard, signaling the workers a new customer had entered the café.

"Welcome to Icha Icha Sweet Café," a loud voice said. Sasuke turned and look at the owner of the voice and met with a pair of bluest eyes he ever seen. "How may I help you, sir?"

Sasuke smirked, "It'll be best if I can take you as a 'take out'." Never been in his life did he ever see a guy blushing cutely and glaring at him at the same time. "So, can I?" he asked.

A sound of slap rang through the café.

"Bastard!"

A/n: Okay! That's the first chapter of Me Perverted Husband! It's not exactly a meeting between you knows who but…*shrug* guess it happen that way. *grins* I couldn't take it to lag this story knowing that you guys have been waiting for ages for me to update MPB (My Perverted Boss). So I try to make this story as fast as I can. Does it sound rushed? The story I mean. Please tell me what you think.

And I need a beta reader!

OK review and I will update faster :P

-LM


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: **Please read this!**

**I edited this chapter. It might not much any different, except the last part but I appreciate it if you guys can give me some sort of feedback.**

I realized that the previous ending is what making me lost the idea on how to continue this story wholly. So I have to change the plot line a little bit. Hope you guys like it!

The next chapter is half done. **Almost**…half…done.

Disclaimer and warning are all the same! I'm tired of writing those throughout every single chapter! Once is enough~

This story is **un-beta-ed**

^^SN^^

My Perverted Husband

Chapter 2: Accident can happen, but not Coincident

^^SN^^

A slap can be heard through the silent café and a shout of 'Bastard' followed after.

Time seems to be stopped at that moment. Wide eyes from the people in the café stared at what was happening.

Sasuke watched the blue eyed boy's hand hanging in the mid air, his eyes glaring at the person in front of him and you can hear that he was growling. He turned his gaze to the person sprawled on the floor, one of his hands covering his now red cheek.

"Damn it, Sai! Keep your hands to yourself, you pervert!" The blond-blue-eyed boy shouted. He huffed in annoyance before turning back to his customer, the raven who watched him in amusement.

The Sai guy got up from the floor, a fake smile plastered on his face, as he stared at the blond. Sasuke hated the way he was looking at the blond. He could tell that the guy's a jerk at heart. Or he was just a plain sadist.

"But your ass is too cute to pass up, Naruto-kun," he said, his fake smile still on his face that it make Sasuke sick. The blond growled. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and irritation, maybe even anger.

The blond, Naruto, glared at Sai, his fist clench and unclench at his side, keeping his anger inside. "Sai, you better stop before you regret it."

Sai laugh a cold laugh. "And why would I regret it if I were to pound on yo-"A fist connect to the back of his head and he was dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"Shannaro! Sai, you jerk!" a female voice shouted.

Sasuke watched from the fist to a slender shoulder and then finally rest on a pink haired girl. Sasuke read from the name tag that her name is Sakura. 'I should take note not to mess with her,' Sasuke mused.

A sigh came from Naruto's left. A tired looking guy with his hair tied in a high ponytail, wearing the same uniform as the others except that he's wearing a loose tie and from the nametag it reads that he's the manager. Sasuke scoff in his mind. This city filled with weird people.

"Sakura, he can't hear you. You knocked him unconscious." He stated calmly with bored tone. The pink haired girl fumed and huffed, crossing her hands to her flat chest, glaring at the sprawled body on the floor.

"Fine, I drag him to the back, near the trash. Are you happy now Shikamaru?" The pink haired asked. The manager, Shikamaru, sighed. "Whatever. Just put him out of the customer's sight." With that, he left to the back, muttering 'troublesome' and continued to do whatever he was doing. Probably off to sleep.

Sasuke watched the entire scene in amusement despised how fool they look like. Sasuke turn his attention back to the blond who was staring at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yes? Is there something on my face?" he asks.

Naruto blushed, not realizing that he has been staring at the stranger. "N-no, pardon me," he said. "Umm…can you repeat you order, sir?"

Sasuke smirked. "I was wondering if I could take you as a 'take out' but…" He shrugs. "I'll have a cappuccino and two tuna sandwiches, please." Sasuke take off his sunglass and hook it at his shirt's collar. "How much?" he asked, taking out his wallet from his pocket.

"Umm…It's seven dollar and thirty cent." Naruto said, peeking from his long bangs to look at the raven. 'Damn, he's hot!'

"Here you go," Sasuke smirked, noticing the stare from the blond. "I'll be sitting at the seat near the window."

"Y-yeah, sure. I'll bring your order when it's finish, sir." Naruto then proceed to the back and make the raven's order. Sasuke watched him for a while before going to his seat. He takes the chance to look around the café for a bit.

There are seats aligned near the large windows, which covered with drapes of brown curtains. There are also seats aligned at the middle and not far from it is a shelf contains hundreds of books and magazines. Sasuke look through it in a bit and take a few books that he's interested in and bring it to his seat.

He was just seated when his cell phone rings, playing the 'The Kill' from 30 second to Mars. He slides his finger to the touch screen and checks the mail. It was from his secretary, Scarecrow. It's a codename in case his phone got stolen or gone missing, or other possible things that can happen which can endanger his life. The mail reads:

_Yo, Raven!_

_I heard your ass have been kicked off by your father out of the mansion. I'm guessing your still stick on wanting a guy to be your spouse, huh? Tell you what; I can help you with that. I know someone who knows how to look for such man of your ideal. Just come by the office. Just because you've been kicked out doesn't mean you can slack off from your work. Be here tomorrow at two in the afternoon sharp!_

_KH, Scarecrow._

Sasuke close his phone and put it back into his pocket, a slight frown marred his face. 'I wonder what the hell he is up to…' Before Sasuke can ponder off, a shadow comes blocking his vision. He looks up, finding the blond guy, Naruto, is delivering his food and drinks to his table, a gorgeous smile on his face. 'Cute…'

"Here are your orders, sir. Do you need anything else?" Naruto ask with a polite smile, looking at the raven with shining blue eyes. Sasuke was caught dumbstruck for a moment there that he almost reached his hand to the blond.

"Yeah, actually I do." Sasuke smirked. He placed his left hand on the table, propping his chin on it. "Can you accompany me in my time of breakfast?"

Naruto's face covered in pink tint, his eyes wide in surprise. "Acc-Accompany? I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that. We are here just to serve customers, not to…be…their …entertainment?"

Sasuke chuckled, his eyes glint in amusement. "No, you misunderstand me there, Naruto. I want you to accompany me just as you are."

Naruto's blush deepen at the chuckle. He tilts his head to the side, a confused expression on his face. "…Why may I ask?"

"You look tired and it is obvious from your slight exhaustion that you haven't got your breakfast. So why don't you join me?" Sasuke watched as the blond form one of a funny shock face. He smirks, 'Great, a cute and oblivious blond. He might be the right candidate…as my spouse.'

"Umm…thanks for your concern, sir. But still, I can't have breakfast with a customer…that's just…impolite." Naruto said, scratching his right cheek.

"Even if it's a request?" Naruto become speechless. 'Bulls-eye, score for me' Sasuke thought, smirking as Naruto walk to other chair, right in front of him, and sit on it.

"I guess its fine…" Naruto sighed. 'How did this guy know? Is it that obvious? But even if a customer knows, they wouldn't just offer a seat and tell them to eat with them. Who is this guy?' Naruto watched his hand on his lap, not daring himself to rise his head and look (more like stare) at the raven he served as customer because that is just rude (No…he's just didn't want to get caught drooling).

"So, tell me about yourself," Sasuke said, picking up his sandwich and took a bite, chewing it slowly. Naruto stare at the pink lips, unconsciously licking his lips. "…why?" he ask distractedly.

Sasuke smirks, noticing the innocent stare. "Because I'm interested"

Naruto snapped from his stare, shaking his head, trying to refocus. "Umm…Ok…" Naruto fidget, "What would you like to know?"

Sasuke push his other sandwich to the blond in front of him, giving him his breakfast. "Why don't we start with names? I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He holds out his hand to the blond. Naruto hastily wipe his hand, holding his hand out, grasping the pale hand to shake. 'His hand is cold' Naruto thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you, Uchiha-san." Naruto smiled.

'Uzumaki? Where have I heard that before?' Sasuke thought. He watched as Naruto take one of the offered sandwiches, taking a big bite. 'He really is hungry.'

Sasuke watch as Naruto eat his food, crumbs fell all over the place and even his face. He chuckled and leaning in towards the blond, wiping the crumbs with his thumb. "You've got some crumbs here."

Naruto blushed, taking a small bite from his sandwich. "Erm…thank you," he said, sheepishly. Sasuke smirked, loving the pink tint on the blonds' cheeks.

"You're welcome"

Just when he was about to say something, his other phone started to ring. Sasuke flipped it open, answering it.

"Hello?"

Naruto watch as Sasuke mumbling with the person on the phone. He took the time staring at the raven in front of him. Looking at those pink lips, high cheekbones, and black bangs that contrast perfectly with his pale skin and most of all, his deep onyx eyes which is now staring right on him. His eyes turns wide, as he was caught staring to a customer, a guy nonetheless. Sasuke notice this and secretly smile inside.

"It is nice meeting you, Naruto. Maybe we can go out one day and see each other. For now, I will take my leave, if you excuse me." Sasuke got up, taking all his things with him. "You can finish them if you want. You look like you need them more than me."

Naruto just sit there… dumbfounded. "Well…ehem…it is nice meeting you too, Uchiha-san and thank you." Naruto grin.

"You're welcome, Naruto," Sasuke smiled, then take his leave, walking towards the door and vanish to the crowds.

Naruto stared at the door, his mouth agape. Sakura who's been watching the entire time looking at them both looked at Naruto strangely, waving her hand in front of him.

"Earth to Naruto! Are you ok?" Sakura asked. "Did he do something bad to you?"

But Naruto didn't answer. The image was still vivid in his mind.

'His smile is gorgeous'

^^SN^^

Sasuke drove to work the next day. Being the son of the President of the Uchiha Corp., life was not like a bed full of roses. He has an image to keep as well as pride, wealth and power. He has to be cold and gorgeous, just like a doll that everyone loves.

He hates his life.

He arrives at the Uchiha Corps' building, entering through the front lobby, catching everyone's attention. Sasuke ignore it, used to such thing and went straight to the elevator, pushing the button '20'. Upon arriving, he went to his office, ignoring the secretary, Karin who's currently flirting with the security guard, exposing her chest and legs.

"Ah! Good morning Sa-"

Sasuke slam the door shut and lock it. He sighed, sit on his desk and try to relax. "Kakashi better not come late today or I'm gonna fire someone.'

He was just about to take a nap when there's suddenly a loud bang comes from the door, slamming the door open and hanging from its hinges. There, in all glory was Kakashi, with his usual gray turtleneck sleeveless attire covering half of his face, a black jeans and a pair of army boots. 'This guy still didn't change and he works for my dad for nearly 20 years now.' Sasuke mused.

"Yo! Good morning, Sasuke!" Kakashi beamed, which is rare. Sasuke stare at him suspiciously.

"Who died this morning and make you happy?" Sasuke ask.

"Well, more like I humped someone this morning and makes me happy, Sasuke" Kakashi grinned as Sasuke make a disgusted face.

"Whatever. Now that you're here, show me what you've got."

Kakshi pulled out a large envelope, handing it to the raven. The envelope has a printed symbol and there's a name underneath it:

We're here to help you to solve your marriage problem!

Want a fake marriage?

Want a fake husband/wife?

Want a contract marriage?

We can give it to you!

Just call this number! And we'll be at your service!

XXX-XXX-XXX

Sasuke stared at it for a long time. Kakashi just stand there, humming.

"Kakashi…" Sasuke called.

"Hmm?"

"I need someone who can become my fake spouse, not… this!" Sasuke glared at the grinning Kakashi, who's still humming. "I'm not even married yet!"

"Relax Sasuke. That's not what it is all about. Don't misunderstand from what you read. This business dealer is actually about you filling a form and the specifications of the husband of your dream, including his hair color, his eyes, etc including their personality and they will find someone from all around Konoha just for you who have fit all those things." Kakashi said. "And it's confidential and carried out in secret so you don't have to worry about anything."

Sasuke read the envelope again. He tore the lid of and reaches for the documents inside, reading it through.

"So, that means, I can have anyone that I wanted based from the information I provided?" He asked. Kakashi nods.

He hummed, flipping the papers, scanning them.

"So basically, I even can choose whoever I want, from my own liking?" Sasuke asked, now grinning widely, the image of a golden hair and a pair of blue eyes running through his mind.

"Yep!"

'This'll be easier than I thought' Sasuke thought gleefully.

At the end of the paper, a fine print said:

The fake marriage, however, can only be lasted for 3 – 4 weeks, in fear of information leakage. Exceeding it will lead to force divorce as precaution, regardless of situation the customer are in.

A/n: Okay~~ Finish the second chapter. Took me long enough huh? Lol…

Now, REVIEW and I will update faster :D

**Please read the A/n at the top if you didn't read them. It'll be a convenience to know what my readers think.**

This story is **un-beta-ed**


End file.
